


The Walking Liberty

by jkkitty



Series: Man From UNCLE 50 Bang [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Walking Liberty half dollar sends Napoleon and Illya to Las Vegas in search of clues to the latest Thrush plot. The glitter of the casinos, the return of a Thrush seductress, a safe full of mysterious coins--there's more than one kind of danger in Sin City as the Men from Uncle uncover a new threat to the safety of the world.</p><p>The wonderful art work is by Avery11</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking Liberty

The morning had been busy with meetings involving Napoleon and his counterparts around the world so he hadn’t seen his partner at all. After checking their shared office, he walked into the lab and found Illya examining a half-a-dollar piece under a microscope with three other half-a-dollars lying on the counter.

“What do you have there?” He asked. He was used to finding Illya tinkering with microscopes, thermometers, test tubes, or beakers but the coins confused him.

“I am examining this American half-a-dollar piece as you can obviously see,” came back a snarky comment. “Or are you having trouble with your eyes today because of lack of sleep? I suppose your date for the night kept you up late.”

Although used to Illya being short on patience when he was working on something he doesn’t understand in the lab, the curt temper was unusual. As was the unprovoked attack on Napoleon, so he was taken aback by the unexpected bad mood.

“Sorry to disturb you and for your information, I was preparing for this morning's meeting, not out till all hours of the night.” Napoleon’s annoyance came through in his voice. “I was hoping you would want to join me for some lunch, but seeing you obviously feel I am interrupting you I’ll leave you to whatever it is you’re doing. I’ll talk to you later when you’re in a better mood.”

Napoleon turned to leave but was stopped by a sigh and his partner’s voice.

“I am sorry Napoleon. This is so frustrating. I did not mean to take it out on you.”

“What are you trying to do with those coins?” He asked picking one up then flipping it over with his thumb.

“It came in the mail addressed to UNCLE in care of De Floria’s from Agent Harrison.”

Napoleon thought a minute. “Isn’t that the agent they found drowned in the pool outside a casino in Las Vegas?”

“Yes. He had called in to say he found something fishy in Las Vegas and was sending a few samples of what he found but he never made it here. You are familiar with American coins. Why would he send these to us?”

Turning the coin around in his hand, Napoleon gave it a careful examination. He saw nothing unusual about it. It had the Walking Lady Liberty on it meaning that it was minted before 1948. He flipped it into the air a few times before pulling out another half-a-buck from his pocket. Then he flipped both of them a few times before handing them to Illya.

“Flip these once,” he told the Russian.

Illya did as asked then did it again. Dropping the first coin he had given Napoleon, he grabbed another one.

After trying all of them, he looked up at the American.

“These are lighter than yours. How did you know?”

“As a teen we would walk around flipping coins when we were trying to impress our friends. The half-a-dollar was my favorite as it’s bigger and easier to use.”

Illya half listened to the explanation as he placed the edge of the coin back under the magnifying glass turning it slowly. Picking up a pick, he touched a small abnormality on the side of the coin causing it to fly apart revealing a small open area inside.

“How did I miss this?” Illya asked more of himself than his partner.

“You’ve been working on that since it came in last night, probably no sleep or food. I keep telling you that you get so involved in what you’re doing that you don’t take care of yourself. Come on partner. Open up the other ones to see if there is anything in any of them.”

As Illya was opening the rest of them, Napoleon looked closer at the coin before pulling out his coin again. “This coin isn’t authentic. There are no rays coming from the sun.”

Illya glanced over quickly and saw what he was talking about.

All the Russian did was say interesting and finished opening the last one to find a small microdot inside. Holding it up for Napoleon to see he said. “It looks like someone is using the coins to transmit messages.”

“Let’s drop the dot off by the Intelligence section and eat. You did your share to solve the mystery.”

……….

Later that afternoon, Napoleon and Illya sat in their regular seats around the table in Waverly’s conference room.

“Congratulation Mr. Kuryakin, it seems you managed to discover another Thrush plot.”

“Actually sir, it was Mr. Solo who found the information.”

Waverly looked up from the data before him raising his eyebrows. “Mr. Solo?”

Napoleon looked at the two men. Granted this was normally Illya’s specialty but he did come up with information when sent for it.

Clearing his throat, Waverly looked back at data, “Very good Mr. Solo. What do you know about the fifty-cent piece and their use in the casinos?”

Smiling Napoleon began. “Half-dollar coins are frequently used all over in the casinos. Rolls of half dollars are kept on hand in card rooms for games requiring fifty-cent antes or bring-in bets, for dealers to pay winning naturals in blackjack, or where the house collects a rake in increments. Additionally, some concession vendors at sporting events distribute half-dollar coins as change for convenience.”

“Thank you Mr. Solo. The coin and microdot information has led us to believe that Thrush is trying to take over some of the casinos in Las Vegas. The money that would bring in would increase their ability to develop more deadly plots.” Waverly looked over his top agents. “The Mint Casino seems to be the first in line for the takeover. Gentlemen, your tickets are waiting for you along with all the information we have about the Mint, Las Vegas, and the Thrush operation there. Put a stop to this before it goes any further.”

…..

After the men had settled in the plane’s seats, Napoleon could see Illya had something on his mind.

“What is it you’re trying to figure out, partner?”

“Although I have been in a casino before some of the terms you used I am unfamiliar with?”

“So I know something you don’t?” The American teased.

Illya turned his head away from his partner to look out the window. The sound of annoyance colored his response. “I am sure you know many things I do not, but in this case I will just find a book when we get there so you do not need to sound so superior.”

“Don’t get sore. It’s just that it isn’t often you need me to explain something. Which words didn’t you understand?

This affair has not gone Illya’s way since the beginning. First, the CEA discovered the different in weights and incorrect stamp on the coin. Then he was able to explain the coins important in the casinos and now he had to ask the man about words he didn’t understand.

With a sigh, he turned around to face the American. “Just two right now rake and bring-in bet.”

“Rake is the money that the casino charges for each hand of poker either a small percentage or flat fee taken from the pot after each round of betting. A bring-in bet is a forced bet that occurs after the cards are initially dealt, but before any other action,” Napoleon said looked over at this partner. “We okay?”

The small smile he received let him know that everything was fine.

……

It was dark already when they arrived in downtown Las Vegas not that they could tell by the lights. Each casino was lit with bright signs in multiple colors many flashing on and off. As they drove down the avenue, they passed the Carousel with its name spelt out with bright yellow letters, and could see the Fremont down the street with it's blue and white lights.

In-between was their destination, The Mint. The red-lit background and yellow wording called to all who came by. The star on the top of The Mint sign was almost brighter than the stars of the sky. Behind the sign was a building that held a 26-story hotel tower and casino with shops, bars, gym, pool, restaurants, food outlets, and other amusements.

“I do not understand you Americans.” Illya complained.

“What don’t you understand about our capitalist pastime?” Napoleon asked with a laugh in his voice. He was used to the Russian’s dislike of things that were in his option wasteful and unnecessary.

“All the trouble and poverty in the world, yet you spend millions of dollars on places to play and throw money away like it is nothing. The cost to operate these lights for one night alone could feed hundreds of people for a week.”

“You’re correct, but these casinos give jobs to thousands and increase the income of businesses. We might be fighting for a better world, but we can only address some of the unfairness of the world.”

“I know but…” Illya didn’t know what else to say. This capitalistic display really wasn’t the problem. It was the poor use of money.

As Napoleon pulled into the hotel parking lot, he spoke. “Come on tovarisch. One fight at a time and right now we need to stop Thrush from turning this city of pleasure into an income for them.”

……

“You would think with all the money UNCLE is spending on this affair, we could at least get twin beds.” Illya complained as he saw the single bed in the center of the room.

“We’ll it is a king size and you don’t seem to mind sharing at other times.” Napoleon offered with his eyebrows rising teasingly.

“We are on assignment and I do not wish for you to forget that.” Illya began his check of the room. “Do you plan on helping me?”

Deciding to have some fun, Napoleon crossed the room and started his sweep right next to Illya.

“Napoleon! There is a whole other side to search.”

With a chuckle, the American moved to the other side of the room after saying, “You do know that Las Vegas is the wedding capital of the world don’t you?”

A growl from the Russian had the chuckle turning to laughter.

……

After receiving the tuxedos Waverly had ordered for them, they dressed for the evening. While Napoleon quickly slipped into his tux that fit like a glove, he could hear Illya complaints about how tight his was.

“Let me see,” Napoleon finally demanded. Illya came out of the bedroom in the tux trying to tie his bowtie. Napoleon smiled and thought about the picture his partner made. The man didn’t realize what he had to offer to others and never seemed to catch the passes made at him.

He couldn’t let the moment go by without giving the Russian a whistle of appreciation. “You'll have to fight the women off with a stick in that outfit,” he offered as he took Illya’s tie and tied it correctly.

“We are not here to impress the women. We are here to stop Thrush’s latest attempt at increasing their funding.” Illya reminded him.

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t make a few women happy does it?”

A snort was the only answer he received.

After loading their pockets with half-a-dollar coins, they headed down to the casino.

….

Standing at the top of the stair, Napoleon and Illya searched the casino below them. The sounds and sights of the area below call to those who came for excitement. The floor was action packed with multiple bars and places to eat. The crowd represented every level of society from the poorest to the richest.

Most of the floor was covered with men in white shirts and women in dresses playing the slot machines. The sounds of the one armed bandits could be heard as coins were dropping one after another followed by the pulling of the arm before the groans of the loser and the bell ringing as shouts of the winners rang out.

However, in other areas of the floor were men dressed in tuxedos mostly black but a white one announcing its owner’s was different from the rest. Women were dressed in long dresses and jewels showing their status to all around.

As they stepped onto the floor, Napoleon asked. “Can you hear it, this city never closes down. Listen you can hear the snapping of shuffling cards, the clicking of a roulette wheel, the clatter of tossed dice, and the spinning of a slot machine.”

“Really Napoleon it sounds more like you’re making love to the place than looking for anything that might help us figure out who is passing what to whom.”

“And did you notice how many women have stopped to stare at you? That tux makes you very desirable and many of these women are looking for someone to spend their evening with.” Napoleon shot back knowing that would stop the Russian from making another comment.

They walked through the casino silently, past crowded and noisy craps tables, spinning roulette wheels, blackjack tables, poker-faced players at the tables, and elegant, cordoned-off, black-tie, baccarat tables before Illya noticed her.

She was sitting at a roulette table a drink in her hand and a pile of chips in front of her.

Illya poked Napoleon, “I think that is your way in. I am sure you will enjoy it,” pointing to the Thrush agent.

Napoleon looked her over his eyes twinkled. The white dress she was wearing appeared as if she had been poured into it. She looked as he had remembered her when they had separated in Switzerland. Obviously, she was here to work on the current Thrush project, but he wondered what her role was.

“If you wish to follow up with her, I’ll go in search of the safe and any papers we might need,” Napoleon offered with a wicked smile aimed at his partner.

“That she-devil tried to barbeque me the last time we met. You may do what you do best while I see what I can find.”

Laughing at the Russian, Napoleon straightened his bowtie and started to head toward the roulette table as Illya headed toward the back but Napoleon stopped him. “Keep out of trouble.” A look of contempt was his only comment to the American’s suggestion.

…….

Napoleon smiled as he headed toward the table. He slid into the chair next to her and kissed her neck. “Serena, it’s been a long time.”

She looked over at Napoleon, eyes shining with desire and caution. “I never thought I would see you here. Vacation?”

“We do get time off once and a while but alas, it’s a working vacation. I thought I’d visit a friend of mine—Ron Harrison, but it seems he met with an accident.” He stopped waiting for her to respond.

“Oh the poor man they said fell in the pool and drowned. It can be dangerous to drink too much.” She said placing a bet.

He placed a bet next to hers then kissed her neck saying, “Well we all have times when we need to be careful. Vacation for you?”

“Oh course, why else would I be here?” She smiled and went to collect her winnings. Before reaching for it, Napoleon began gathering it.

“Thank you but I’d rather collect my winnings myself,” she grabbed the coins quickly placing them back on the table.

For a while, the two agents bet and talked. Nothing more was said about Agent Harrison although Napoleon gave her a number of hints.

Finally deciding on the direct approach he asked while kissing her neck. “Were you here when Harrison died?”

“I had just arrived just after. Let’s talk about something more interesting.”

“Oh what would that be?” He leaned into her, legs crossed, looking up and down her body with a suggestive smile.

“Perhaps we could go up to my room and catch-up on old times.”

Smiling at him, she picked up her chips and headed toward the stairs with Napoleon trailing after her.

“Miss,” the croupier called after her, “You missed one.” He flipped it to her but Napoleon quickly pulled his hand out of his pocket to reach up catching it before handing it to her.

She gave it a quick look before placing it in her handbag. “Thank you. Would you care to join me upstairs then?”

“I would if I could, but I need to meet my partner in our room in five minutes. How about we meet for a drink in an hour? What’s your room number?”

Serena looked him over. She knew he was up to something but not sure what. Well she would use her charms later to learn what his assignment was.

“Sounds wonderful. I’ll be the woman anxiously waiting for you in room 2014 ready to enjoy the evening with you.” She placed a kiss on her finger rubbing it across his lips.

He left her with a smile promising an interesting night.

…….

Illya walked through the casino toward the back corridor. Although trying to be inconspicuous, he saw more than one woman giving him the once over. He knew people thought he was unaware of the looks he was often given, but it wasn’t true. It was just easier not to acknowledge them and get involved.

Reaching the back corridor, he quickly glanced in each door. Most were easy to identify their purpose but two of them left questions as to what were behind them. He had just finished picking the lock of one of the rooms when he had to duck into it hiding as he heard guards coming.

“Place them in a correct safe this time,” A heavyset man, Gus, told his partner.

“What does the boss do with these special coins?” His companion, Ivan, said bored. “I almost wish UNCLE would find out about this little operation. I could use the action.”

“You’re a fool Ivan. We haven’t been trained to handle an assault from them. This is more than enough excitement for me.”

“Don’t you wonder what they use the coins for?” Ivan wasn’t ready to give up yet.

“The last person who wondered is dead. Thanks, I’ll just do what I’m told.” Gus shrugged.

“He was an UNCLE agent big deal.”

“Look Ivan put the coins in the safe and let’s get back to work.” With that Guy opened the hidden safe, placed the small bag of no more than twenty coins into it. As they were ready to leave, a second pair of guards came in placing their full bag of half of dollars into the second safe that was obviously used for that purpose.

The four men left and Illya overheard them mentioning that the bag was the last of the special coins for the night. As soon as they left, Illya followed them out knowing he would have to get different equipment to break into the safe later that night and back out of the room without notifying Thrush of his presence.

……

Illya entered his room to find Napoleon relaxing on the bed. He was looking over the menu and flipping a half-a-dollar coin.

“I see you are still in one piece. What no attempt on your life?” Sarcasm was peppering Illya’s voice.

“Why do you always think the worse of the women I enjoy?”

“Because I am consistently rescuing you and many times I am the one who gets hurt.” Illya sighed. “Your liaisons frequently end with me in medical.”

“But I always get what I go for. Such as this coin.” Napoleon said flipping the coin, he had pocketed from Serena to his partner.

“Does she know you have this?”

“It depends if she is a carrier or the final connection. If she is the end of the line then I’m sure by now she will. Do be a good agent and open it up. I’m curious what this one has in it.”

Illya grabbed his pick opening the coin to find it was empty inside. Holding out the two sections of the coin, he looked questionably at Napoleon.

Sitting up, Napoleon took the offering. He looked it over and answered. “Perhaps they only place microdots in some of them and the rest are red herrings to keep people from knowing when information is being delivered.”

“What does a herring have to do with the microdots?”

Sighing, “It’s an idolism. It means something is intended to be misleading or distracting someone.” Napoleon explained wondering once again what Illya really understand or didn’t.

The answering grin on Illya face let the American know he was asking to irritate him.

“Okay glad you’re having fun at my expense. But as far as these coins are concern, what did you find in your cat burglary?”

Turning serious now, Illya explained about the two safes. “I will make a go at it around in an hour or so. I believe the area will be emptier then. What are your plans?”

“Serena invited me to her room for a drink” Napoleon winked. “I intend to take her up on it and find out what I can from her.”

Illya snorted. “Before or after you bed her?”

“You do things your way. I’ll do them mine. Besides I did offer to let you interrogate her.”

“That viper is yours. I will stick to explosives they’re safer to handle and easier to control.” Illya had changed into a black turtleneck, jeans, and jacket. In his pocket, he placed two-liberty half-a-dollar pieces that he had modified into miniature explosives.

Napoleon looked over him. “I see you brought your cat burglar’s outfit. Be careful with those coins. By the way, exactly how dangerous are they?”

“They will only explode if the protective plastic is removed. It is time to go,” Illya opened the door ushering Napoleon out before him each going toward their goals.

“Remember check with me every hour and Illya…”

“I will if you will.” Illya replied heading toward the back stairs.

…..

Napoleon glanced at the numbers on the rooms as he checked for Serena’s suite. Arriving at her door, he straighten is cuffs, tie and jacket before knocking.

The door opened quickly revealing Serena dressed in an arousing chemise. Napoleon grinned and moved into her arms. Pulling him into the apartment, her lips began seeking his.

After a minute, they broke apart. “That was a nice greeting.” Napoleon said pulling her closer and giving her another kiss.

Reaching down, she picked up one of the glasses of champagne that was on the table offering to him.

“Not that I don’t trust you love, but I would rather mix up something myself. You don’t mind, do you?”

Pouting she replied, “I’m cut to the quick Napoleon. I wouldn’t think of drugging you, but if you must help yourself.” She pointed toward the bar in the corner.

“If I remember correctly last time we were together, you used a spray to drug me. Once burnt my dear, I tend to be much more careful.”

He mixed a scotch and water before joining her on the couch. A few kisses later, he asked.

“Now we really do need to get down to business.”

“Must we? It ‘s been so long since you and I had any alone time.” Serena pushed herself closer to him taking his drink from his hand then kissing him gentle yet demanding.

After exploring her mouth with his tongue, he pulled back clearing his throat.

“As much as I’d love to continue this, I do have a few questions for you.”

“Napoleon, must you always put work first?” She sat back arms cross in front of her.

Laughing he said, “I’m afraid my partner wouldn’t agree with you. Now, care to tell me what Thrush is up to here?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I told you before that I’m here on vacation.” She kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck.

Napoleon removed her arms pushing her back and looked into her eyes. Things began to blur. He shook his head trying to clear his vision. Serena’s voice came to him from a distance, but he couldn’t make out the words. Standing up he fell over hitting the floor as he blacked out.

Serena looked at the man on the floor. “Oh Napoleon if only we could be on the same side. You really should have taken the champagne, the scotch was drugged.”

She quickly changed and grabbed her suitcase. With a fast kiss on the down man’s lips, she headed out putting the do not disturb sign on the door. The drug would work for at least six or seven hours.

…..

Illya entered the same office as before heading for the safe that held the false coins. Placing a descrambler on the safe, he twirled the numbers on the combination lock until each of the five lights lit up. When the lights were green, he pulled the handle up easily opening the safe.

Inside the safe, there was not only the false coins but also files and a container of liquid. Removing his miniature camera, he began photographic each file. Finishing the photos. he set the camera on the floor then quickly glanced over the files.

“Proklyatie,” he whistled. If the liquid in the safe was the result of the formula in his hand, Thrush planned to put the preparation into the drinks of the players. The result would make the players very open to suggestions. According to the other papers, specific high rollers would be the target and force to lose huge amounts of money.

Opening his communicator, he called Waverly. A fast outline of what he found was passed on and sent a picture of the formula to headquarters so that research could start examining it.

“It is imperative that we stop this attempt. The last thing Thrush needs is to get their hands on that type of money. Mr. Kuryakin, destroy the files and formula and ensure the safety of the photos immediately.”

“Yes sir.”

As Illya reached into his pocket for the rigged coins, the door burst open and four men with rifles pour into the room.

“Remove your hand carefully from your pocket and drop that communicator,” the leader demanded.

Unable to do anything but what he was told, Illya stood slowly using his foot to push the camera under the safe.

Two men came forward cuffing his hands behind him and pushing him toward the door.

…..

Illya had been tied to a chair for over four hours and now hanging from a meat hook for another three in a pantry type room. The interrogation had been brutal. He mouth was dry, lips split, eyes swollen and the left one unable to open. Bruises were beginning to cover his body. The pain to his kidneys and stomach from the latest beating had emptied out last night’s supper and hunger added to his misery.

His good eye closed as he tried to control the pain. Illya wondered why they hadn’t used the drug from the safe on him. If it worked as they had documented, it would give them the answers that they wanted without resorting to torturing him.

A fist in his stomach had his one eye open, “No, No Mr. Kuryakin no sleeping until you answer my questions.”

Illya looked at the man who had introduced himself as Daniel Paola. The man truly loved his job and was good at it. He looked at Paola who was sitting on the desk drinking a cold glass of water.

Paola noticed his attention to the glass. “Would you like a drink? All you need to do is answer my questions and you can have some water, food and sleep.”

Illya once more pressed his lips together refusing to say anything. The temptation was there to end the pain, but he knew he’d never do it.

“While I do admire your loyalty to UNCLE, do you really want to die over this small bit of information? If you work with me, you could have all you desire for just three simple answers. Did you pass on anything to UNCLE about Dr. Fromns’ formula, what did you tell them if you did? Also where is your partner?”

Paola placed a cat-o'-nine-tails on the desk within Illya’s vision. Before walking out of the room, he said. “I will give you a half-an-hour to think, and then we’ll take this discussion up to the next level.”

Alone, Illya looked over the cat-o'-nine-tails. This one was made of leather and small metal beads in the knocks at the end of each strip. He knew in the hands of an expert this one would hurt and open up his back. He had no doubts that Paola was an expert.

Illya attempted to pull himself up but in his weaken condition he couldn’t get his feet up around the pipe above his head. Looking around the room once again, he saw nothing that could help him. He began to worry about Napoleon. He knew if his partner was able Napoleon would have come to get him out already.

……

Napoleon began to come around with a crushing headache behind his eyes. Before pulling himself up, he looked around the room and wasn’t surprised to see nothing of Serena’s remained. The movement caused his stomach to flip and he rushed to the bathroom just making it before vomiting up everything he had eaten hours before. Once his stomach settled down he allowed himself to empty his bladder.

Back on the couch, he looked at his watch and was surprised to see it was now ten-thirty a.m. Suddenly Illya’s name popped in his head. Where was his partner? Grabbing his communicator he said, “Open Channel S, Illya are you there?”

No answer. He then asked, “Open channel D, Mr. Waverly please.”

“Yes Mr. Solo?”

“Sir, have you heard from Illya. We were supposed to check in every hour, but I was drugged and can’t reach him now.”

“And Serena? I was made to understand you were questioning her.”

“She’s gone.”

“Really Mr. Solo, you need to get your priorities straight. Mr. Kuryakin reported in around four this morning. Nothing else has been heard from him. I suggest that you find your partner, destroy the items he found in the safe and put a stop to this threat.”

“Yes sir.” He said to a disconnected communicator. He knew he hadn’t heard the last of it yet, but right now he had a partner to find and Serena would have the key to Illya’s location.

………

Napoleon found Serena sitting at a blackjack table with a pile of half of dollars in front of her. Without a word, he walked up behind, pressing his gun hidden in his pocket into her back.

Leaning over he whispered, “Up now. I really would rather not make a scene.”

Serena grabbed her coins, throwing a few to the deal and rose. Napoleon’s hand held her arm tightly, gun in her back. They stayed that way until they reached his room.

Keeping the gun in her back, he left go of her arm to unlock his door. Once inside, he shoved her onto the couch.

“Darling is there a problem?” Serena offered an innocent smile.

He placed his hands on both sides of her, and placed in face right in front of her.

“Where is Illya Kuryakin?” He asked with a tightly controlled voice.

“Honestly Napoleon, if you can’t keep track of him, how do you expect me to?” She tried one more smile on him.

Napoleon place a hand on her throat lightly, “I want to know where they took my partner.”

“I haven’t any idea. We both know that you wouldn’t hurt a lady. Now be a gentleman and offer me a drink. ”

She noticed the look of anger and determination on Napoleon’s face as he applied a little more pressure. “I’m done with games. His location now or you’ll find out how much of a gentleman I’m not. Where is he?”

The increasing pressure on her throat and the seriousness of his face had Serena giving him the Russian’s location.

……

Paola and his men returned promptly in thirty minutes. Picking up the whip while placing his gun in its place, he walked up to the hanging man and gave him one more chance.

“The information, Mr. Kuryakin.”

Illya shook his head no. Two men grabbed his feet and tied them to the loop on the floor, stretching them out to keep him immobile. A moment later, he felt the back of his shirt being torn in half. The coldness of the cell seeped into his body causing him to shiver.

“Is that fear I see?” Paola taunted him. “You can stop this at anytime. All you need to do is give me the answers.”

When Illya didn’t respond, he heard the whistle of the whip before it hit his back causing a sharp gasp to escape. Illya could tell that the strike hadn’t broken his skin yet, but the way Paola was beating him, it wouldn’t be long before his back would be bleeding.

As the whipping continued, he found he could no longer keep silent and his moans became louder. He heard the door open but was unable to see who had come in. Suddenly the voice he had hoped to hear sounded.

“Put that whip down!” It demanded just as Paola was ready to strike.

Not waiting for his instructions to be obeyed, Napoleon shot the whip out of Paola’s hand. The two guards came toward him, but stopped when each received a bullet between their eyes. Paola made a move to grab his gun on the desk, only to fall when Napoleon shot him.

“Tovarisch, can you hear me?” Napoleon asked as he untied Illya’s feet. Removing his tuxedo jacket and placing it on the floor below his partner, Napoleon released Illya’s hands lowering him unto the jacket.

“Late again,” Illya spoke softly.

“Can you walk? We need to get out of here before their friends come looking for us or these guys.” Retrieved Illya's jacket from the desk, Napoleon placed it over his partner after helping Illya sit up.

“Always the master at stating the obvious Napoleon.” Illya rose half way before almost falling. Only the American's quick movement caught him in time.

“In case I cannot make it, the films under the safe…” Illya began but his partner interrupted him.

“If you think I went through all this to leave you behind, you’re so wrong. We’ll finish this assignment together and get you examined.”

“I am fine. If you insist on this, then we need to get going.” Illya shook off Napoleon taking a few steps before his legs began to give out once more. “Come on, help me but I do not want to hear one word.” He demanded.

“Of course not. You’re always fine.” Napoleon’s smirk heard even as he said it under his breath.

……….

They managed to make it back to the safe without running into anyone. Once in the office, Napoleon helped Illya to the floor. Using the directions the Russian had given him, he found the film that was hidden.

Next Illya opened the safe, looking over the contents inside.

“This is all of it. We can take the coins with us when we leave here in case there are any microdots in them.” Illya handed the coins to the American before removing the two ‘special’ coins from his pocket.

After crumbling up some paper, Illya moved back and removed the plastic from one before throwing it into the safe causing the content to catch on fire.

“Shouldn’t we close that?” Napoleon turned from watching the door to see flames shooting out of the safe.

“It could possibly suffocate before everything is burnt if the door is closed. Give it a few more seconds.” After waiting, Illya threw the second coin into the flames.

“I'm sure it’s all gone now. It’s time to leave.” The American helped Illya up and led them out of the room. Once outside, he pulled the fire alarm as he assisted the Russian toward the back door.

The UNCLE agents made it to the car just as Illya’s legs gave out and he let himself fall into darkness. Getting the Russian into the car, Napoleon pulled out and headed toward the Las Vegas headquarters and medical passing the fire engines coming into the parking lot.

…….

When Illya woke, he found himself once more in an UNCLE Medical department. He could feel the pain from his back, which was bandaged and multiple other pains made themselves know as he moved. Attempting to swing his legs out of bed, he felt a hand pushing him back.

“Where do you think you’re going Mr. Kuryakin?” The nurse standing there asked as she moved her hand from his chest to her hips.

“I am discharging myself. Now please hand me my clothes and let me out.”

“You’re to return to bed, now!” She demanded.

Illya looked her in the eyes and was gearing up for a confrontation when Napoleon walked it.

“I have your discharge papers, tovarisch. Don’t argue with the nice nurse or they might change their minds. The doctor will be here in a few minutes to give you instructions then we can go.”

Illya gave the nurse a look of satisfaction that caused her to huff and storm out of the room saying, “I hope you know that isn’t the best thing for you to do. No wonder you Section two agents are in here so frequently.”

Napoleon chuckled, “You know you shouldn’t antagonize the medical staff, don’t you.”

“I see no reason to stay here longer than necessary. Can I get dressed?” Illya held out his hand to take the UNCLE sweatshirt his partner was holding.

While dressing the doctor came in, informed the agent he was against the discharge but was willing to allow it only as long as Illya rested and Napoleon didn’t leave him alone. In addition, the doctor had informed Mr. Waverly that Illya needed to wait two days before taking a plane home. Finally, that the Russian agreed to take the medication for pain and infection as directed.

The suggestion of a wheelchair was met with a growl and frown. Napoleon grabbed the medication and escorted his partner out before he caused the doctor to change his mind.

…..

Lying on the bed in a loose shirt and pants, Illya heard Napoleon talking to Waverly.

“The fire was small and according to the authorities was quickly put out but everything in the safe destroyed completely, sir.”

“Very good Mr. Solo. Research has informed me that the information you sent makes no sense. It seems the formula is incomplete. We will of course examine the coins and drug. Dr. Fronm’s body was identified this morning and he has been dead for about a month. It looks like once more Thrush has killed a scientist before getting everything they needed.”

Napoleon looked at Illya who was resting on the bed. “So sir, the assignment was unnecessary?”

“I wouldn’t say that. I’m sure with the basic information was enough that someone would’ve been able to fix it. Hopefully, losing this information will put Thrush back once more. Now when can I expect your return?”

“I understand medical has informed you that Illya needs to rest a few days before heading back to headquarters sir.” Napoleon told Waverly with a wicked grin thrown as his partner eye rolling.

“Very well Mr. Solo. Your room is paid for until the day after tomorrow. See to your partner, and I will see you on Thursday morning at ten o’clock. Oh and make sure Mr. Kuryakin stops by Medical before our meeting.”

“Yes sir,” Napoleon disconnected the communicator and glance at his partner who was still rolling his eyes frowning.

“What? We have a day and a half to enjoy the amenities of the casino.”

“You mean the women do you not?” Illya sat up on the bed, arms folded across his chest. “I do not like being used as an excuse.”

“Would you rather be in Medical and its green jello or downstairs at one of their all you can eat buffets?” Napoleon countered.

“Well if you put it that way, what are we still doing here?” Illya was up quickly grabbing his coat causing him to hiss with pain.

Napoleon tried to hand him two pills and water.

Using his best CEA voice, Napoleon ordered. “You want to eat then take them or we could return to Medical.”

Illya grabbed them with a look of disgust.

........

As they sat at the table Illya just finishing his fourth full dish, he noticed the look of desire on Napoleon’s face.

“Do you wish you could live like this all the time?” He asked as he waved his hand toward the gambling floor.

After thinking about it for a minute, Napoleon sighed. “It would be wonderful for a while, but I don’t see myself in this life. Are you ready to go? I can see how tired you look.”

“Neither of us has had any sleep in two days,” Illya agreed.

Napoleon stood, looking of the gambling floor, “Although not always fun, I like my life as it is for now.”

With that, Napoleon pulled out a handful of half-a-dollar pieces and dropped them on the table before they left for their room and some rest. “Besides, tomorrow is always another day.”

;


End file.
